Blue Moon
by B.L Edwards
Summary: 4 years has passed and Renesmee and Jacob are in love. But neither one is sure that the other loves them. Renesmee goes to high school becuase her father wants her to have every human experience that she can have. But at Rensemee's 16th birthday party, the wolf pack find that Jacob and Renesmee are in love with one another, and they go to gather up an army with other Vamps & wolfs.
1. Chapter 1: High School

**Other books in this series coming soon: Dark Moon, Full Moon, and the final book White Moon. Now these books will come out depending on the success of my first book, Blue Moon. All the books i just mentioned are part of the Blue Moon SAGA. Please review, favorite, and follow. And dont forget to sink your teeth into this fanfiction novel. ENJOY!**

Chapter ONE:High School

It was the first day of High School today. And I wasn't sure how I felt about my outfit. My normal Renesmee outfit. As Jacob referred to it as. It wasn't that bad, it was my new gladiator shoes with fake white pearls n the tops and a strap at the end of the show to adjust the tightness of the shoe. And then I had a nice long-sleeved shirt with white and grey strips on it, which was rather tight on my small figure. And then to top it all off I had on black leggings to cover the access skin that my long shirt wasn't covering. My hair was straight today because I used my new rolling iron things that you put in your hair that makes your hair turn straight over night. That was my first present from my mother that I got yesterday for an early birthday present. Even though I grew progressively every day it still sort of counted as my birthday I guess. My father told me that my gift today was coming when I woke up which is why I'm so excited to see what I got for my birthday. I am also wondering what Jacob would get me. I immediately push the idea out of my head, I'm being so selfish today. But hey it was my birthday so what the hell. I looked 16, but I felt like I was 13 emotionally. My mom Bella calls up.

"Renesmee, breakfast is ready darling. Oh and I got you your lunch and a new present!" Bella says excitedly

I run down stairs but then walk back up to get my over the summer homework. I then grab a hairbrush and tampons cause you never know. I then get down to the stairs and then grab my breakfast and see my new present. A fendi handbag.

"AH, oh my goodness." I say

"What do you think?" Bella says

"I think it's perfect, wow thank you so much mom." I give her a hug.

"Mom I better get going I don't want to be late on my first day of high school."

"Oh but honey, you wont need to walk today or any other day for that matter."

"What?" I say in a worried tone

Bella opens the door and I see my dad holding the keys to my new car, a 2015 black Audi with tinted windows. And oh my is it a beaut.

"Aw, can I go look inside it?" I ask

"It's yours isn't it?" Bella responds

I give my mom a big hug while thanking her for the amazing present. I then say my goodbye and enter the car with my dad in it. Edward turns the car on and I'm about to turn the heat on when he pushes my hand away.

"Alright now here are my rules honey if you want to keep this car. One if I catch any bastard in here trying to get sexy with you I shall know so don't even think about it, two if you get this car ruined you will pay for it, and three have fun. As he hands me the keys I give him a hug as well and kiss him.

"Thank you so much dad but can I ask you something?" I say

"Anything." Edward says

"Why are the windows tinted and I'm not saying I have an issue with it."

"Oh right that's the other rule."

"And what would that be dad?"

"The windows are tinted so no bastard will look at you threw the windows to check you out."

"Dad that's not even an issue considering no boy will ever think I'm attractive."

"Honey you are so much like your mother, when are you going to realize that you are the prettiest girl in the universe. I wouldn't go through all this trouble to protect from horny little boys if I didn't think you were beautiful."

The thought makes me feel better as I give off a faded smile.

"So am I going to be able to drive it?" I ask

"Do you have your license?" Edward says sarcastically

"Dad I live forever all I would need is a fake one to pass myself off."

"I know you do sweat heart but I want you to have every single human experience."

"Is that why I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend yet?"

"You can when your 30."

"Dad, I'll be 30 in two days give or take."

"And that scares me." Edward then gives me a kiss on the check goodbye and leaves. I then start the car and tap Jacob who is sitting in the backseat.

"Get up wolf boy these are tinted windows as you heard no one will be able to see you." I say

"Thanks again nessie I really appreciate the ride." Jacob says

"No problem" I then start the car and drive smoothly, the car is like driving a bed sheet on snow. I don't feel like I'm going anywhere because there is no sound coming from the tires. I then turn on the radio and put on the pop station, the song "Call me maybe" comes on. I then feel sorrow because of the fact that I have always felt love for Jacob but I don't feel that he is interested In me. The lyrics "I just met you" comes to destroy my feelings as well. I felt like I have known Jacob forever but I have only known him for 4 years but to me it feels like a lifetime.

"Turn off that song please it's so annoying." Jacob says

"Well I like and it's my car so deal with it." I respond

"It's also your birthday missy, so…" He gets up in the front seat and kisses me on my lips. It was such a shock I then pull over to go further with his tongue. I then recall my father saying that if any bastard… Oh no, I push Jacob off me opening the door kicking him out of the car.

"I'm really sorry Jacob I'll explain why I'm doing this later goodbye Jacob." I say

"Happy Birthday, Renesme." Jacob says

I shut the door feeling awful after that, damn my father. All I want is Jacob inside me and my father goes and ruins it. I hope Jacob isn't to mad but he only is talking serious to me when he calls me by my real name and not my nickname. I begin to cry over the idea but then stop shortly after. I think to myself why am I crying… Over something I never had. I hope I have at least one class with Jacob so then I can explain to him why I just did all that. I begin to start the car again and drive all the way to the High School, as I pull up to the parking lot it says "Home of the Trojans." I hope I would make some friends today. The only person I knew that went to my school was Jacob. And I knew he would be mad at me. I hoped that he would love me one day, and as I get out of the car with my Fendi bag I saw Jasper and Alice standing right at the steps of the parking lot staring at me. And I knew why they were both standing there. Because of Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

2. The Party

My mouth dropped wide opened, I couldn't believe my father would have asked Alice to come to my school just to scold me about partial making out with Jacob. I mean come on, don't I get some sort of boost in my sexual freedom? I am to afraid to get out of the car so I let them come to me. It's like there scolding me like I'm a little kid, I mean I don't really ever age I must stop at some point right. Alice pulls me out of the car scolding me. Holding me by my arm. She begins to speak to me.

"Are you crazy?" Alice says

"No, I just….." I am interrupted by Jacob's hotness, as he walks over to where Alice, Jasper and I are standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Look all of you, can we please just take this somewhere else please, I don't want us to look like were all freaks standing in the middle of the school parking lot." I say

"No, you acted crazy young lady, well then you will be treated crazy. Renesmee are you crazy making out with the wolf. You know he can't control what happens down south." Alice says

"Speak for yourself ." Jacob says

"Wait no, that isn't fair of me. Look I'm sorry Renesmee I know it's your birthday and I shouldn't be scolding you at this point in your life but I had a vision, and it was more than just a kiss. I saw you two." Alice stops because me and Jake interrupt.

"No never, it was an accident." I say

"Your father read this mutts mind and your friend as you call him was planning to go on a long trip down south on your platform." Alice says

"Alice stop using dirty code." I say, since that was the only thing I could say, and Jacob looked horrified.

"I gotta go Nessie but I will see you later alright." Jacob says

"Jacob don't go, please stay." I say

"I'll see you tonight at your party Nessie alright, bye." Jacob says

"Thanks Alice, and what did he mean by party, and don't say you don't know because I know your one to party when ever you get the chance." I say angrily

"Your very welcome and as far as the party goes, well you will have to wait to see tonight. Jaz, lets go." Alice says as she takes Jaspers arm and they get into their Volvo and head off.

As I finally head into school I realize that I'm late. About half an hour late to be precise. I then took the keys out of my car and get my bag and head off to class.

~2 Hours later~

It's almost third period. And I am bored out of my mind in Biology class. I start talking to my friend that I had a crush on when I was like 6 years old. His name is Seth, the new alpha of the Wolf Pack. I am talking to him about how Jacob and I got caught kissing but he doesn't look like he is in the mood to talk. So a light skinned black girl with all Abrecrombie on turns around and starts commenting on how much she loves my bag.

"Thanks, I like your tights I think I have a pair just like them." I say lying just trying to keep the conversation going. I think I want to be friends with her, plus her names Dhakota, Dhakota Richards. And she has little glasses that she wears and she has a very cool Boston accent.

"Thanks boo, and you best know that, that guy was totally checking you out, and I think he is fineeee." She says

"Ya, you think so." I say knowing that it was Jacob that she was pointing to. I still had to talk to Jacob about "Us". And what would happen with "Us". I just had to get a hold of him at lunch. And until now I hadn't really noticed what my bag had on it. It was a rainbow retro colored type of thing with black handles on it. And the Fendi logo was on it. And the more I stared at it the more it reminded me of Jacob and "Us", the messed up colors was "Us". I couldn't wait any longer so I pulled a trick on the teacher. When she turned around I used my mind control to move one of the desks around to hit the wall, and when that happened I used my vampire speed to pull Jacob out of the class with me. We ended up in the hall.

"Okay I need to know one thing Jacob Black, do you love me?" I asked with sadness, I regret asking the question now. I know what he would say but I need to reassure myself of the evidence.

"Of course I do Nessie, but not the way you probably think of me." He said, the words stung and I let go of the grip I had on his shirt. I then run away to the woods, and lye there in my agony, because there were now three things that I was absolutely sure of.

One, Jacob didn't love me. Two, Jacob didn't want me. And three, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullen Greeting

3. The Cullen Greeting

I woke up, not knowing what time it was, so I checked my Lois Vitton watch. Holy shit, it was 5:45 P.M. I had to get going to the Cullen House for her party, plus my hands were blue. Oh wait I'm a vampire. It was weird sometimes you would forget that you were a monster that had these abilities and not a human, but I am half human, I wonder if that makes me special. Oh the hell with that idea I have to get ready for my big day. Big day, don't they use that word for weddings, now a days? Or for a women going into labor. I wondered if I could be a mom one day? I push that idea out of my head as well. I get into my car only to find that girl made friends with n class today, Dhakota.

Holy hell what was she going to say? She holds up my car keys.

"Looking for these's?" She says

"Give me my keys Dhakota!" I respond

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell happened back there today in class." She asks. I am so frozen with fear, oh no. What if my father finds out, what would he do to her. I must think of a lie to tell her.

"Okay I'm going to tell you something that you must swear on your life you won't tell anyone or I must do something rather regrettable." I say

"Renesmee, you're scaring me." She says while her hand is shaking. I then hold her hand and I pat it but she pulls away looking frozen with fear.

"Can you guess what I am? That would make it much easier than telling you." I ask kindly

"Your pale, gorgeous, have blood shot eyes, you have white teeth, you live in Forks….." She freezes

I give her a "say it if you know it" kind of grin.

"Oh my god you're a…" She is interrupted by me

"A vampire Dhakota, yes. A half human half vampire." I just said it. Spilled my most sacred secret. What if my father just read my mind. I am so worried no, not on my birthday this is my day. But what will I do about Dhakota, oh wait I know what to do.

"Hey do you want to come to a party?" I ask

"Are you serious right now, you know what. No. Ya a party that's exactly what I need right now. Where is it, oh and who is going to be there, and what am I going to wear?"

"Where were going, you will be able to meet the Cullens, and don't be concerned about what to wear." I say

"Why, and who are the Cullens?" She asks

"My family." I answer

~Part 2: The new me~

Blue Moon

As we arrive after stopping at the liquor store down town to pick up some wine and beer for our guests, I ran into the house, I could hear Dhakota gasping in the car still, probably so frozen with shock from all this that she is not moving.

"You wanna see the inside of the house or just look at the outside of it." I ask

"You live here, but wait how do you go to the high school then this is outside of forks?" Dhakota asks

"No this was where my dad used to live with his foster father who turned him into a vampire." I said, holy shit I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm afraid to go inside now after all I have done today and all I have said. I just want to have a goodnight for my 16th birthday.

"Well I plan on getting drunk hbu?" Dhakota asks

"What does that mean?" I ask

"It means how about you, it's like text language." She says

"I have no idea what that is, sorry." I say sounding so dumb, would she still want to be my friend after me sounding like such a low-life.

"Don't worry, how about I sleepover your house tonight and I'll teach you all about it tonight. It will be fun." She asks

"Sure, that sounds awesome. Now let's go inside." I say

We enter inside to find only about 10 people there and it wasn't the Cullens, it was people I didn't even know. Then Alice appears out of no were and shouts,

"Happy Birhtday!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, you scared the daylights out of me Alice." I say

"As if that were possible, here this is my present from me to you." She hands me a black box that I can't open. So I hand it too one of the party people to do it, they cut their finger on the black box and suddenly Dhakota opens her mouth and out come her fangs, and then her eyes go black….


	4. Chapter 4: First time for everything

4. First time for everything

I run upstairs to my grandmother's bedroom holding Dhakota's arm. I open the door only to find the wolf pack having a 3 way.

"Close the fu~" one of them says but I close the door before hearing the rest of the persons rude language. I then go to my father's old room in hopes that no one is having sex in there. As soon as I check to make sure no one's doing it I ring in Dhakota with all my might and she is thrown up against the book shelve.

"Did you plane on telling me that you're a vampire?" I ask rudely

"I didn't think anything of it really." She responded with

"Is that why your reaction was so calm?" I ask, oh my. What would have happened if she wasn't a vampire. Would she have told people. I push the idea out of my head and think to myself, who would have believed her anyhow?

"How long?" I ask

"How long what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, how long?"

"I don't know you tend to forget things when you're an immortal, you know?"

"Are you a newborn?"

"No, just not used to being vegetarian. Not many vampires are human bite free you know."

"How long have you been living here?"

"Stop, stop asking questions I just want to get drunk and forget all this alright. And it's your birthday so show me to the closet and I will get into a pretty dress and you as well alright."

I look into her eyes and see the black color fade and her eye color turns back to a dark yellow again.

"Alright, but we are going to discuss this in the morning alright?" I say

Dhakota nods and we then go into my aunt's room, Alice. Considering she has a lot of hot stuff to wear. And let's not forget the walk in wardrobe she owns. I see Dhakota saying to herself, "Damn dog, you rich white folks are for real talk."

I don't know what she means so I respond with a laugh, a giggle of sorts.

"I'm going to take a shower okay, since I look like hell from today's exciting events that took place her in forks." I say

"I'm hip." She says

I walk into the huge bathroom not knowing what that means either. I turn on the water in this huge shower, I am about to get in when suddenly Jacob walks in on me naked, holy shit this is embarrassing. Him seeing me like this. I immediately but on my panties and bra. He looks horny and I then see his pants go up like a tent. God the thoughts running through my head right now. I shake them out. I begin to scream at Jacob but not so loud that the people down stairs can hear me, but then again they have the music blasting so it really doesn't matter how loud I scream.

"JACOB, GET THE HELL UT IM NAKED!" I sscream

"Nessie alright .. so-sorry I didn't know!" He says with sorrow

He still hasn't closed the door so I march over to the door and slap him right across the face, so hard that it leaves a small little red hand mark. And suddenly he runs away turning into a wolf, jumping out of the huge window in Alice and Jaspers room.

"Jacob, Jacob please come back." I say with sorrow, and I can't shake the idea out of my head…. Right then, we could have made love.

~2 Hours later, still at the Cullen Home~

I am fresh clean out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my head and waist. I then put on a bra because I always liked the way the towel goes around your waist and not your whole body.

It was just so tight so I knew it wouldn't fall off me, just in case a boy walked in on me… Oh shit, Jacob, what have I done. Actually what has he done, creeping me out looking at me naked in the shower. What if he thought my body was funny. He probably did, I mean come on look at him. Mr. Hot stuff himself, he could have any girl he wanted so why was he friends with me. I then pulled the cloth off my head and blow dried it. I then put extensions in my hair so my hair would look longer and more of a Auburn color. I then put in my eye drops to cover up the fact that I have huge red eyes. I blink and my eyes are now purple. And it made me look more super natural and less of a monster. I looked sexed up for the first time. I then put on some red lip gloss. And throw together a purple skirt and a striped shirt with sneakers. I ask Dhakota what she thinks.

"Wow wow wow wow, honey u isn't wearing that anywhere. I will pull together your shit for tonight, aright?" she says

"Pull together my what?" I ask

She then gives me a grin and cracks her knuckles and with vampire speed has what looks like what a hooker would wear to an orgy.

~30 minutes later~

After going through hell to look good at my own party, we walk down stairs to go meet and greet with people. And now there are a shit load of people waiting for me to get down stairs. I then run back up stairs to afraid to face Jacob, if he is even still here. I start to cry but hold my eyes back because….. Oh wait, I haven't even put on my falsies yet. I begin to speak heavily

"Dhakota, I need your help with my eyelashes." I say while crying, I take a piece of tissue to clean of my yucky piece of foundation that intertwined with my tears.

"Dhakota, get up here! Please." I ask again sounding sadder each time I begin to speak. Would I be able to handle the fact that Jacob Black didn't love me the way I loved him. Who would I end up with, jeez what a present I'm getting right now.

"Dhakot~" she appears with two glasses of wine in her hand. And she is also carrying a pair of very high Louis Vuitton boots with the logo on the fur part of the boot. They were beautiful, they really helped me escape the fact that I was depressed on my birthday. She puts the shoes down on the bed and hands me the glass of wine. It tastes so good, it's my favorite kind of wine. It's a red wine and the name of it is~ hold on…..

"Thank you so much Dhakota, but." I say

"What is it?"

"How did you know that my favorite type of wine is 'Don Perignonu`e'?" I ask in a sweet voice

"Huh, that's my other curse. I can read minds. But even if I chose not to, well I still have to read minds. It really is awful. Like let's say some guy is thinking about raping me and I don't want to be raped but he does, then I would have known before he did rape me that he wanted to all along and I was just too weak to defend myself because I'm such a dumb bitch. And~" she is broken off by me.

"Dhakota were your raped?" I ask

Silence goes throughout the room, and there is still no response. Dhakota then begins to speak.

"This is going to be hard for me to say. But I have to." She says

"Dhakota your frightening me." I say

"Do you remember when your father and mother went to go collect the covens of vampires all over the world, do you remember the first vampire you met form the Amazon?" she asks, sounding so sad

"Yes, we were very close. She took my locket from my neck to remember me before she left never to be seen again. Why do you ask?" I say, but then realize that she must have read my mind to know all that. But then I realize it must be more than that. She does resemble the black Amazonian women I met that day and~ oh my god…. Dhakota is that womens daughter.

Down stairs there were around 300 people happily partying, put the party was ready to be crashed by none other than the werewolves. The whole pack came in to party. Even though there were two having a three way up stairs with Leah Clearwater. Sam and the others begin to dance and then later on they get extremely drunk and begin o find some women they don't know to sleep with. The entire pack took off their shirts and they began to grind. And then the biggest shock of all, Bella and Edward Cullen arrived to find party animal all over the Cullen House. As they both open the doors to the house, they begin to search for Alice and Jasper. Of course Edward is ready to find Jacob to see if he is touching his daughter. And he will find him, and then he will kill Jacob Black.

I can't believe that Dhakota is related to one of her best friends. So Dhakota begins to speak again.

"I am the daughter of Zafrina. She died in child birth while delivering me, because my father tried to kill her because I am a half breed. My father Devon was a human." She says

"And I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." She says again

I take a minute to process all this and before Dhakota gets up and walks away I grab her by her hand and begin to speak.

"Wait, don't go of course I want to be your friend I just can't process all of this at once. Give me some time and by tomorrow I will be back tomorrow I promise." I say then let go of my grip I had on her palm.

She looks confused but then agrees and we go down stairs to celebrate. I find my parents down stairs looking shocked that Alice and Jasper have hosted this party. I am in shock as well considering that Alice didn't tell them. And I know what will happen now. Edward is going to ruin my 16th birthday party. And here I am thinking that I was going to make love to Jacob while having fun dancing since it was my birthday, and instead my parents are home, but I will try to convince them to settle down. And then I thought to myself sex, love, lies, and partying. Hey what could possibly go wrong. I guess there was a first time for everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Sex, Love, and Betrayal

5. Sex, Love, and Betrayal

I am in shock, why the hell are they here. My parents are staring up at me as look horrified as well. Bu then suddenly my mom squints her eyes at me and raises her hand. Then she gives me a gesture with her index finger to "come here". I figured this day couldn't get any worse so I march myself down stairs in my Victoria Secret polka dot dress with a cream color for the main color. And the polka dots are black. And I am wearing the boots Dhakota brought up from Alice's walk in wardrobe, which I loved. And I was wearing a lot of make up to cover up my face. I am so insecure of myself, I know I'm pretty but everyone keeps telling me that I'm the prettiest girl in the world. But I know I am not. Any girl that goes out with Jacob is the hottest girl. I am just normal I thought, I know I'm not good enough for Jacob but I'd like to be. I know he didn't love me like I loved him, he even said it to my face. I was about to cry, I held back my tears so I wouldn't smudge my mascara. It stung so badly, so I started to think about my outfit on the way down, I touched my neck looking for my necklace that my mother gave me….. But then I realize that I gave it to Dhakota' mother. That thought makes me cry to but I hold it back, and take a sip of my wine. My favorite wine, oh yes… The feeling is pleasure, it is my favorite wine after all. I then pace down stairs fast to get it over with already and start to get drunk and find Jacob.

"Mom, I…" I begin to speak

"Just don't, I'm not going to be mad at you on your birthday, alright honey. But we are going to talk about this in the morning." She says while patting my head. Then my father gives me the death stare, and I know what that means. Three days of grounding. I hoped I aged to twenty fast so my day of grounding would be over. So I begin to dance with Dhokata to the song "starry eyed". I really do like this song. Until the worst possible time Jacob could come over is when some drunkard spills some wine on my shoes. Dam it, it was Seth. And he was drunk as shit. Dhakota then slaps him across the face and then they kiss. Jacob has his fists out but I hold them down and begin to speak.

"Jacob please, I need to talk to you about today's events." I say

"Nessie that twat just spilled wine on your sexy feet." He says with a sexual passion that makes the hairs on my back stick up.

"Okay first off there's nothing sexy about my feet. And second can we actually have a dance, please." He was probably drunk as shit too considering he is complementing my feet.

"Oh Nessie you know I don't really dance."

"Please, please for me it's my birthday and I want you." He looks horrified, and then his eyes widen. Those beautiful narrow dark, dark brown eyes that I love so much. But of course he probably doesn't think the same of me. So instead of a traditional dance he gives me a grind. As we dance to the song starry eyed, but not the regular song but the remix. "Jakwob Remix". Funny, it almost sounds like Jacob. Oh my how I love this man so much. He then stops grinding and twirls me and kisses me on my neck. I feel so exotic right now, like I'm the queen of the world. And Jacob is the master of my universe. I then turn around to kiss him right on the lips and I then bring him down to the basement where no one can see us do it. I begin twirling my tongue around in his mouth. He reaches my back and as we start to get settled on the master bed in the main living room in the basement the song changes to "Birthday Sex". Which really matched my situation. I tore off his button up shirt that happened be green, he then goes to the bathroom quickly and comes back with a boom box. He pushes the play button and out comes the song "Fuck your body" by Christina Aguilera.

"I didn't know you were a fan of hers?" I say

"Are you kidding me, I used to dance to her songs with your mother." He says so playfully.

"You want to dance to this song?" I ask being flirty, but then I realize he is just doing this for pity. I then go to turn off the music but he stops me.

"What are you doing, I thought we were getting busy?" he asks being his normal self.

"You told me today, that you didn't love m the way I thought you did." I say sounding sad

"So you don't love me?" he asks

"What, no of course I do. I thought it was you that didn't love me?" I ask sounding confused. But then I realize what he meant today at school, Jacob thought and still thinks that I don't love him.

"Renesmee Cullen, I would walk over broken glass on fire just to hear your voice one more time." He says, the thought makes me horny so I jump on him and take control of the issue.

"Why would you say that Nessie, of course I love you." He says while looking extremely hot shirtless.

"It was confusion, remember at school today you said that you didn't love me the way I loved you? Well I took it that you didn't love me." I say

"Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry for you to even think that I didn't love you like that I am just do du~" I cut him off from speaking and put my index finger over his mouth and tell him to be quite so he can enjoy the ride. I then take off my bra and panties, I then take off his pants and leave his black and red briefs on because they look so hot on him. I then remove my hair bun and am so excited to finally become a non-virgin, because everyone I know isn't . but I wonder if Jacob is a virgin. I want to ask but keep it to myself. I then take his hard and big erection out of his brief's and begin to give him a hand job and he begins to growl. So to keep my monkey man I suck hard on him. Using my teeth slowly on his tip. He is holding cursing at me inside himself.

"Oh, fuck Nessie don't do this I don't want to hurt you." He begs, but I ignore it and begin to suck harder and harder until he comes, and howls. I am glad I got that over with I then swallow the semen because I want him inside me in every way possible.

"I guess I should return the favor, eh?" he says

"Do you want to?" I ask

"Of course, now let's inspect your pussy." He says so gracefully. But before he goes down on me I see Seth walk in on us. I begin to yell

"Seth, get the fuck out."

"I was wondering if maybe we could have a foursome with you me Jacob and Dhakota?" Seth says with a serious but drunkard tone. Jacob then punches hi to the ground yelling at him, so I begin to faint and everything goes to a blur. And I just wish that I could have just lost my v-card to Jacob Black….

~Part 2: The Pack and there issue~

The pack look to see that Renesmee is passed out on the floor and to no avail seeing her naked. The wolf pack would love to show her a good time. They knew that they would have to report this to the Volturi, or maybe even have an alliance with them to destroy the Cullens, and to get revenge on them for giving birth to such a whore of a child. They would get it good. They would stay there all night if they had too, just if it meant they would get to kill Jacob. Or even Renesmee…


End file.
